xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Rub-a-Dub-Dub
Rub-a-Dub-Dub 'is a Heart-to-Heart in ''Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located above Jakolo's Inn next to one of the local hot springs. It also reveals Mòrag to be female, something that surprises Tora. Introduction '''Tora :"Ahh, how Tora missed hot springs... This bring back memories of first time we stay in Mor Ardain." Rex :"The water here is great, right? It just melted the weariness away." Mòrag :"Ah, I see. So this is where you stayed..." Zeke :"First time I've been here, though. But hang on... Is this place unisex?!" Tora :"Sadly, it is not... Are set times for men and women." Zeke :"Ah, right... That sorta system..." Mòrag :"Hmph... Too bad for you." Tora :"Seems now is right time for men to go bathe. What lads say? We all go, yes?" Mòrag :"What?" Option 1 (Pyra Trust +100, Mythra Trust +100, Brighid Trust +100, Pandoria Trust +100, Poppi QT Trust +100) Tora :"All men here! No need to fear nudity!" Mòrag :"You want all four of us to bathe together?" Tora :"Of course yes! Or, is there some problem?" Zeke :"No, um, me and Rex are game, but Mòrag, uh..." Mòrag :"You three go on ahead. I shall abstain for now." Tora :"Mòrag so reserved... Come on, all go together!" Rex :"...Is it possible that Tora doesn't know Mòrag is a woman...?" Zeke :"Well...it's not like I could tell a Nopon woman apart except from the clothing... And with Mòrag wearing men's clothes, maybe it's no wonder the little guy got confused. Or maybe he just doesn't really care one way or the other?" Tora :"Mòrag, it OK! Take moment to breathe, then come with." Mòrag :"I refuse." Tora :"Look, Tora understand. Lots of Nopon not like baths, too. Maybe Mòrag afraid Mòrag drown? But hygiene very important! Have to soak to get nice and clean." Mòrag :"I do like water, and I am not filthy... But on this matter, I will not budge." Tora :"How friend Mòrag be so stubborn, with hot spring right before eyes... Come on Mòrag! Drop clothes like man and jump in hot spring! Tora not have all day!" Mòrag :"You know I'm a woman, don't you?" Tora :"Me...me...mehmehmehmeh?! W-w-w-woman...?" Mòrag :"Yes. I'm a woman, Tora." Tora :"Meh-meh-mehmehh?! Rex-Rex! Zeke! You know this?!" Rex :"I mean, at a glance..." Tora :"Well for Tora, this discovery of century! Have to tell Poppi and others!" Rex :"Well, that's that then, I guess?" Mòrag :"My. I did not expect this when I woke up today." Zeke :"Hey Mòrag, how about next time you put on a skirt and some heels?" Mòrag :"How about you die in a fire, Zeke." Option 2 (Pyra Trust +100, Mythra Trust +100, Brighid Trust +100, Pandoria Trust +100, Poppi QT Trust +100) Tora :"Tora happy to wash everyone's backs! In return, Tora ask for help in washing his! Tora strong believer in importance of physical contact for build team bonds!" Mòrag :"I think I'll excuse myself this time." Tora :"Mòrag not want to bathe with Tora?" Mòrag :"Please don't take this the wrong way. It is just...this is a very delicate matter, I'm sure you understand." Tora :"Is because Tora is Nopon?" Mòrag :"No! Of course not! That's not it at all! I, I just, I have other... Ugh..." Zeke :"Oh, Mòrag... Why've you gotta be so stubborn? Why not just play along and make Tora's little dream come true?" Mòrag :"Bolt it! How dare you make light of me!" Tora :"Mòrag... Maybe worried about feathers in bath? Then no need! Tora is young, not drop feathers so easy!" Mòrag :"Uhm, no, that's not the problem..." Tora :"Then there only one explanation... Mòrag really do hate Tora?" Mòrag :"Nghh... No, that's not true..." Zeke :"C'mon Mòrag, Tora's almost crying here." Mòrag :"Urkkk..." Tora :"If Mòrag not hate Tora, then why not want to wash each other's backs...?" Mòrag :"Oh, for the... Fine... Let us bathe together." Rex :"Huh?!" Zeke :"Seriously?!" Tora :"Tora score!" Mòrag :"But I will bathe in my clothes! And that is non-negotiable!" Zeke :"Uh, good luck trying to explain this to the bath attendants..." Category:Empire of Mor Ardain Heart-to-Hearts Category:Tora Heart-to-Hearts Category:Zeke Heart-to-Hearts Category:Mòrag Heart-to-Hearts Category:Rex Heart-to-Hearts